1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for connecting sections of ducting together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Airframe construction in the aerospace industry typically employs numerous tubes and ducts for flowing fluids and gasses to different areas of the airframe for numerous different purposes. These ducts are utilized to convey moderate and high-pressure (5-100 psi) fluids and even partial vacuum within the aircraft. Sections of the ducts are connected together at various locations, often times as assembly of the air or spacecraft is nearing completion. It has been common practice to make these connections by forming a tube or duct with an exterior bead which may facilitate connection with a joining duct section by application of a metallic clamp over an adjoining cuff, typically with screw fasteners. The task of connecting tubes and ducts in this matter is time consuming and, considering the numerous number of such connections made in modern day jumbo aircraft, can add significantly to the labor costs and the expense of manufacture.
These prior art devices often employ a thin-walled rubber cuff reinforced by helically wound wire or other reinforcement and configured to be slid over a exterior bead on an adjoining tube or duct. An adjustable clamp such as a steel worm clamp is positioned in radial alignment spaced axially behind the bead and tightened to draw the cuff down on the connecting bead in an effort to provide a fluid tight seal. Such devices typically require some space about the tubing for the workman to rotate the clamp to make a firm final connection. Generally, prior art quick disconnect fittings of this type are of a relatively heavy construction, complex and bulky thus limiting usage in aircraft construction.
Many of these prior art connectors are designed to connect tubes together for conveying fluids under either positive or negative pressure, but not both.
There exists a need for a relatively inexpensive quick disconnect device for conveniently and positively connecting tube sections together in leak free fashion. It is this need to which the present invention is directed.